


Lords of Gongmen

by StoryCloud



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Gen, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCloud/pseuds/StoryCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then I will kill them, and make you wrong." The Soothsayer has made a new prediction, after the last one failed. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> ...I shouldn't be posting this here. I left it on hiatus, updated on another site, decided to re-edit the first chapter and post it here. No idea where its going, written on a whim. Hey, that's what fanfiction's for. This chapter was not meant to be this long. And updates won't be regular; I have ideas for this, but many different scenarios. This will not be a redemption fic, as least not for the majority. Maybe not at all. Shen is deranged, and shall cast aside his family for anything. This scenario also came from the idea that Po died along with his parents; Tigress is the Dragon Warrior. I'm thinking about exploring, in more depth, the consequences of that for her.
> 
> Also, ocs. And an original family called 'Guo' a Noble House, once of Gongmen, who come into play later. Guo comes from the chinese word for 'Boundary'. (In certain contexts, as in the Boundary of a country.)

Parting Gift

 

In far off lands, a red sky in the evening meant a sign of prosper. A sign of easy travel; of luck. The fading sunlight cast thick shadows upon the courtyard; the buildings blackened against it like they had been burnt. The smell of ash and fire rose into the soft breeze of the fading sunset, a foul smell that would sting at the eye.

Masters Croc and Ox stared, transfixed. For it had all happened so quickly. One moment their friend and fellow had been standing between them; hammer aloft, poise ready, and then he was not. The noise was unlike any they had heard in their lives; and neither of them could call themselves youthful. Perhaps it was akin to an earthquake, a shatter, and a crackling spark all at once. At yet the sprinkle sound of pretty fireworks was tossed in like seasoning to a horribly spoiled dish. Croc and Ox, lain on their sides in mid-recovery, stared at the crevice in the stone where Master Thundering Rhino had been seconds before. Croc turned his long head first; and he saw the hammer. Not his friend. The hammer; poised unevenly. Embedded deep in the courtyard floor at an odd angle. And past him, blurred, was a shape that lay still and stiff.

The Soothsayer was silent, her face bare and eyes broad; old body trapped in a half-standing movement. She leaned on her cane, staring at the body lying in the dust and dirt. Ox was the last to see, and the first to break.

His roar tore through the air and he was on his feet; horns down and back arched as he charged full tilt towards the contraption – the thing – that had slain his comrade. The shock wavered from the old goat's face long enough for her to call after him, he warn him off – but he did not listen; his weapon lifting –

The figure cloaked by the shadow of the Tower lifted a crooked talon; eyes narrow and bright, and the machine sparked to life once again. Croc moved fast, slinking down; evasive, his mind swimming incoherently with years of old teachings – unknown enemy, avoid and learn, do not engage until –

"OX!" His smooth voice did not sound right in a shriek. The machine fired; the spitting metal spinning towards the sprinting Ox with the speed of an arrow. Croc sprang; his tail curling around the other Master's horn and he tugged. Pulling the Ox's massive weight onto his own, he tipped him out of the way. He narrowly missed being struck by the spinning ball. The thing glazed the floor; parallel to the last, and it crashed into the doorway of the Palace behind them with a crack. The air around it scorched and the Soothsayer ducked her head to avoid the burn.

Ox and Croc clattered to the floor in a mess of fallen weapons. Ox's breathing was laboured, Croc's chest rising and falling rapidly. The two Masters hadn't been so shaken by something, not in decades.

A husky, onward chortle dragged them from their second spell of shock and they stared upwards, gaping, at the white peacock perched upon the weapon.

"I  _do_  hope you like it." He crooned. His grey-lidded eyes were narrowed, his wings tucked together into each long sleeve, perfectly composed. Coupled with his smirk, the deranged air around him made their insides curl.

" _Murderer."_  Ox rasped at last, where he and Croc lay on the stone floor. Wolves were circling them, none bothering to run. They were not fools. Whatever this weapon was, it was beyond them. Beyond their strengths. They were trained for years to think this way, and to not think of the body lying crooked mere meters away.

But it burned. It took all they were not to cave. The wolves' lances pointed down on them one by one in a perfect circle; the swoop of metal like a rush of music. Ox bore his teeth; Croc curled his hands. Shen tilted his head, admiring the Palace before him. He didn't bother to look at them, the body, or even the silent Soothsayer. Her old, hunched form lay too far from them to read her expression, but she was still. Very still, like a little old statue.

"Is it murder to be the fair victor in battle?" Shen drawled smoothly, "It was a fair match as far as I could see." A hulking ape shuffled over to the weapon. He held out a burly arm and Lord Shen stepped, elegantly stiff, onto his arm and back onto the ground, his arms remaining neatly tucked together. He grazed the two Masters with a leering smile as he strode by, painfully slow.

"Thank you  _ever_ so much for keeping the place up to standards." The two stared at the back of his head as he moved across the yard; his men pouring along the neat stone like poison in a clear glass drink. Lord Shen's clinking feet finally came to a halt before the body of Master Rhino, and he leaned down as if expecting something as innocent as a flower.

He lay in one piece, unexpectedly. His early quip would have held more ground if it had actually happened. Perhaps he would have looked upon this incident with more amusement; but he'd settle with pride. The body that once was one of China's greatest warriors lay face down. Hiding most of the damage to the chest, which on closer exception, he could see had caved in. There was no great amount of blood; but he saw it staining the dark robes around the neck, the abdomen. It had crushed him inside and caved him like an old building. Shen, a smooth smile flickering onto his beak, straightened up and began towards the Soothsayer.

Composure was the old woman's finest point, and now she could have won a prize. Her eyes were slits, her hoof tight upon the tip of her cave; the only thing giving her away. The winding wood of it ground into the floor like a root from a tree. "Do you feel nothing, Shen? No remorse? Lying there was a  _Good Man_."

"Was, Old Goat." Shen returned shortly, his smile gone. With a slicing of metal his feet moved again, his left wing waving to one of the apes flanking him. "Bring her with us into the Palace. Toss the rabble into the dungeon."

He glanced over his shoulder, and a ghost of a smile returned to him, "Remind them that if they so much as think about escaping and trying to stop me, I'll be giving more 'gifts' to the people." With a curt nod, the ape ambled away, while the other landed a thick hand on the heavy shoulder of the Soothsayer. Slowly, she began walking along, shrugging it off. Making no moves to struggle.

She watched as the Ox and Crocodile were nudged away, their heads bent, backs stiff. She could see the mourning begin to sink onto them at last, and her sorrowful gaze fell upon Master Rhino's body. Shen nodded towards the Leading Wolf once, and she watched, perplexed, as it seized hold of the Hammer. He lifted it, and lodged it into the crevice trail left by the blast.

The ribbon wound around it fluttered aimlessly in the breeze.

...

The Master's Council effectively destabilised, Shen took the city exactly overnight. The authority beneath the Masters; the Elk and Deer Guard and any other policing force, had no choice but to surrender as Ox and Croc had done. The Canon, as Lord Shen had called it, had struck down a warrior capable of taking down thousands of vicious serpent fighters, in the space of a second. And the peacock was quick to alert him that he had more.

So it was with sombre resignation that the lean Deer-Guard poised around the Palace dropped their lances and hung their heads. That night, wolves swarmed the city; on every corner. Huddled and terrified, the people were forbidden to send word out – but the news got out anyway. By that time, morning had come, and Shen's forces had sunk their claws deep into the city. The people were all hostages, every single one.

The Soothsayer would have been amused on any other morning at Shen's next antics. While the ape guard placed her in the throne room, back among her rug, potions and herbs, the Peacock took his time scaling the Palace stairs. When he finally emerged, she could sense the dark aura around him. Not cold, but gripping; a weight in the air drifted in with him like a cloud of unseen smoke. His wings folded neatly before him and his eyes like slits, his calmness was nerve wracking.

He strode towards the throne. Blue, gold, green; metal plates arranged like a perfect fan. Shen's voice was soft and smooth; a near hush. "My father's throne."

The Soothsayer idly swayed her bowl around and around, watching him quietly. Her mouth came ajar when she saw him wave a wing to two more apes – hulking into the throne room, carrying the same weapon that had struck down the Master below.

A cluster of wolves seized the throne; two others slid the doors aside, and the throne was tossed clean out of the Palace. The Soothsayer's hand fell on her chin, but she said nothing. Instead she cast Shen a heated look. He caught it, and smiled callously in return.

...

The tiger moved through the mountain side's moss-covered boulders in silence. Back straight, arms moving slowly, shifting against the yellow garment she was clad in. Her head lifting, she caught a dampness in the air. She heard a leave move nearby as a twinkle of water fell from its tip and to the ground. Exhaling slowly, she moved to the caves.

It had been years since she had been made the Dragon Warrior. She had expected a great deal of change to have overcome the valley, China, even. The Legend of the Dragon Warrior had been widespread for centuries. But, with the spreading cities and differing forces throughout the land in recent years, one warrior more wasn't much.

She did not complain. She had done her duty. The past few years had been quiet. She had improved. With Oogway's passing, her master had taken his place, and she his. The Five remained as they were, fighting beside her. Perhaps that much change hadn't been needed.

A crinkle nearby made her head snap up. A butterfly bobbed through the air aimlessly; knocking against some plants. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and moved onward.

Standing, as still as a statue, his back to her, was a small figure clocked in brown and green; large ears unmoving. He was crouched upon a staff, stood elegantly within the pool. The mountain's mist faded here. She moved closer.

"Tigress."

"Master."

Her hands lifted together and she bowed. Shifu turned, his thin fingers together, her eyes grave. "I have sensed a great disturbance. Of what, I do not know – but you and the five must be prepared."

"Yes, Master." Tigress's eyes narrowed. "Nothing is out of the ordinary in the valley, however."

"Then an outside force it must be." Shifu leaped and landed upon the moss beside her, twirling the staff into both hands. Frowning openly, he went on, "I have a feeling we'll hear word soon enough."

"You have been up here for some time, Master." Tigress ventured evenly. Shifu gazed down at the staff in his hands; moving his palm along the wood.

"I have been meditating to balance myself. You would do well to do the same, Dragon Warrior."

"I am balanced. I just keep myself alert. It is my duty." Tigress said, the slightest note of defence crossing her voice. Shifu placed his hands behind his back; staff with it.

"As you always have, Dragon Warrior." The slightest smile tugged at the corner of the old man's lips. Tigress, for a second, nearly felt one pull at her face, too.

"Thank you, Master."

"Master Shifu! Dragon Warrior!"

A mallard messenger, who's named escaped Tigress, came stumbling around the rocks. Her brow furrowed; no-one outside of Kung Fu teachings came here unless -

Tigress' first curled instantly, "What is it?!"

"A m-message from Gongemen City, Masters!" The duck was quivering like a leaf in the wind. Shifu's gaze hardened and he held out a hand. The water fowl held out the scroll, trembling, and ducked back as soon as the Red Panda swiped it from his grip. Shifu pulled it open without delay. Behind him, Tigress found her eyes drawn to the scroll before she could stop them.

Her brows lifted.

"Master Thundering Rhino is dead?"

...

"This was no technique."

They where sat in the courtyard within the Jade Palace; a tree hanging above them; green grass cushioning their feet. Pillars tangled with plants and carvings shielded them from the wind, but no amount of scenery comfort could lift the weight in the air.

Tigress stood before Shifu again; Mantis and Crane on one side, Monkey and Viper on the other. Their faces stricken with alarm. The tiger, however, kept her hands planted firmly behind her. She could see Viper's concerned glance from the corner of her eye, but she refused to look back.

"Lord Shen has returned after thirty years of banishment, and has created a weapon that burns fire, and spits metal." Shifu paced back and forth, her face hard, "You must stop him before he spreads this destruction any further – these methods..."

"How could any warrior use such a low move?" Crane inquired, a wing raised, "It's – it's no show of strength, to use some kind of weapon that you can't even hold."

"Shen is beyond pride or honor." Shifu returned roughly, staring each of them in the eye, "Remember this when you confront him. He is deranged, and dangerous. He single handily took town two opposing noble houses, a city overnight, and an entire species."

The five glanced downward. Viper's head the heaviest.

"We destroy Shen, and the weapon. Any trace of it." Tigress elaborated stiffly. "No one else can build another."

"Indeed." Shifu said, striking Oogway's staff onto the ground with a tap, "This could be the end of Kung Fu. This kind of dark machinery cannot be possessed by anyone, friend or foe."

"Yes, Master." The five bent their heads, hands together. Then, they turned, whipping back and breaking into their runs. Tigress took the lead; soaring up onto the shingled rooftops and off the side of the wall, the others collecting behind her.

"Tigress, we have to take our time with this." Viper called, sliding by her side. Tigress shot her a scathing look.

"I can handle this. Keep the focus on Shen."

...

"Look into your bowl, and tell me what glory awaits me."

It had been so many years. The Soothsayer remembered it well. She stared down at the ashes in her bowl, feeling the weight upon her return. It had dwelled there, in the back of her mind, for thirty years. She remembered the prediction; a peacock is defeated by a warrior of black and white. A panda. But there had been an 'if'. And in Soothsaying, ifs where a large piece of the process. Of course, sometimes it seemed they were meaningless. Most predictions that began with 'If' ended with 'It most certainly will'. Or at least, they were treated that way.

"Are you sure the truth will be something you will like?" The Soothsayer ventured slowly, her eyes perhaps the tiniest bit narrow again. "I recall your last reaction."

Shen laughed briefly, striding down the stairs as he went, "Oh, I recall it well. Whatever your predictions may throw my way, I assure you, I am strong enough to endure." He paused, his talons clinking. "So. Get on with it."

"I predicted the pandas." She interrupted quietly; swishing around the ashes in a cup, her gaze fixed on the bowl at her old feet. "I did not give you any reason to suspect the Guo Family."

Shen's eyes narrowed and he glared at her darkly. "How do you know about that?"

"It wasn't a secret through the Courts. You are almost lucky that your parents had long passed before. The pandas may have stood in your way, but the Guo Family were trusted friends of theirs."

"They brought it on themselves." Shen drawled, idly pacing around the spot where she sat, his voice low, "I have no time for any boundary in my way. They were a threat. In order for success in this world, you must destroy those boundaries."

"You left them with almost nothing." The Soothsayer remarked, reproachful, "And your reasons are still not clear."

"Hmph. We are not here to discuss the Guo family." The white peacock snapped, his voice raising just a tad, "You are here to tell me my –"

"Fortune?"

"...I was going to say future." Shen replied stonily, "Now tell me."

It happened in a split second. Her hooves reached out and plucked a feather from his wing. He drew back with a startled yelp; next came the tearing of fabric.

"How  _dare-?"_

"Many times have you consulted what may be one path among thousands. Remember this." The Soothsayer told him quietly, "The most important time is now, Shen. But if you really  _wish_ to see the most prominent future..."

Into the bowl she tossed her powder; it ignited like fire onto the feather and fabric. Shen's scowl faded and his eyes grey wide. His voice but a murmur, "What do you see...?"

The Soothsayer did not pay him heed. She lifted her head, her hooves moving with the smoke drifting between them. The silvery smog took the shape of a peacock; the faintest of calls echoing against the walls.

Lord Shen, she read, clear. On this path...

"A peacock..."

The shapes contorted, and colour pooled into the smoke. Red and brown, green and blue, twirling on either side of the white peacock's silhouette.

Her face grew stony. She felt a coldness set into her chest, but her face, as always, through years of witnessing horrors yet to come, remained still.

"What is this?"

She did not reply. The two shapes on either side swung downward, as if striking the peacock between them. Red-brown, Green-blue, and the misshapen form of the peacock morphed into the shape of the very Tower they stood upon. Unmistakable. Her brow furrowed.

Shen's scowl wavered with barely hidden worry. Worry that turned to poison. The smoke faded into an empty cloud between them. The Soothsayer bowed her head. She breathed, her hooves together.

"What? What did you see?" Shen's voice, growing more uneven by the syllable.

The Soothsayer had never lied. Never once in all of her many, many years, had she hidden the truth of her vision, for hiding what she saw would deal worse consequences than whatever grief her blatant words dealt to the listener.

"...Someone else has been born. Someone else shall stand in your way, should you continue on your path." Her voice was empty, and she stared back at him as his calmness gave way to fury, boiling up inside him. Stretching his face till it brimmed with barely suppressed rage. "And if you do not relent, they will bring you down, and take the throne of Gongmen City."

Shen's face flashed. His wing whipped out; a dagger struck the bowl, shattering it to pieces. He swirled, and with a whip of his tail he cast the remaining smoke aside. His foot struck the ground before her; metal shielding clinking.

He let out a hollow laugh, his chest barely moving. "That is absurd, and you  _know_  it."

"It is not absurd. You vanquished your right to Gongmen on the day you cast aside your honor." Her voice was firm, but then it gave away. Softer. "It is not too late, Shen. Even now. This future need not become what it is if you choose to change it."

"My parents died without an heir aside from me. There are no others who can claim right." He turned away, placing his wings together and glaring around. Thinking hard. "Whoever you believe it will fall to, they shall not have it."

The Soothsayer sighed gently. Then, Shen's head tilted. Turned and glared back at her, his eyes unreadable. "...And who exactly is it you have in mind?"

"That what not revealed. A specific Panda wasn't, either." She replied.

"You just don't want to admit you're wrong." Shen retorted smugly, sneering unpleasantly. The Soothsayer stood, a small smirk of her own on her face,

"I'll be sure to remember that during your next disappointment."

"Very well. If you do not tell me willingly, I shall find other methods." He crooned, beginning back along the marble floor. The Soothsayer felt her brow crease, but she said nothing. Shen turned to one of the wolf guards,

"Have the  _hooves_ from every Deer Guard of this palace  _removed_."

"Shen."

He turned his gaze back at her, peacefully smug. Scowling quietly, the Soothsayer sat back down. Shen would, undoubtedly, continue on this path. So if he did, what she saw would indeed come to pass. Something in her told her to tell him.

She hoped, to whatever powers that bestowed her ability to her, that this time it wouldn't result in tragedy.

She plucked another feather; tore another piece of robe ("Will you  _stop_ that – ") and placed them into the bowl. Wordlessly, she tossed the ashes to the new bowl, and the smoke lifted again.

Shen's slit-like eyes watched her closely.

"A peacock..."

The smoke moved.

"Shall be defeated by his children, and they shall take the Throne, harsh and decisive, caring and merciful."

Shen's wide, ruby red eyes stared up at the smoke in disbelief. Then his eyes turned cold. It seemed an eternity passed before he broke from the spell.

He slammed a taloned foot down upon the second bowl. It shattered, and the Soothsayer stared up at him wordlessly.

"... _Impossible_." He hissed down at her, pupils dilated, eyes wide and blazing. "I have  _no children."_

"It is not impossible." She replied loftily, a slight shrug passing her shoulders. Shen remained in that stance for a very, very long time. Perhaps he hoped staring violently at her would make the truth in her words falter. But she knew. If the future foretold it, then there was a possibility. One he was aware of. At last, his feathers bristled. Whatever inward storm had raged, he was finding a sail.

He straightened up slowly, his face still frozen. He blinked once, twice, before again placing each wing together within his sleeves. "... _No one_  stands in my way, Soothsayer." He began stalking away from her, his posture stiff. "No enemy, no blood, no ties."

"Someone shall." She said, a small smile gracing her lips. "You know that I am right."

Shen paused in his walk; His head lifted, a smooth smile spreading across his beak with his next words, coated with malice. "Then I will  _kill_ them. And make you  _wrong."_


	2. Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edit and re-posted the second chapter from another site. Continuation is...unknown at best, some people enjoy this and I feel obligated to post a better-trimmed version.

Chapter 2

Issue

To the west of Gongmen lay the foggy and damp dwellings owned by the Guo Family. Descended from Nobles, and owning a great majority of land amidst the hills, the Guo stronghold lay sturdy and ever formidable between two mountains. One was tall and untouched; rigid against the sky. On the other side, the thicker mountain sat as if it had been sliced in two; leaving ledges of flat, layered lands covered in paddy fields. The stronghold lay in narrow parting between each mountain; _Shan Jian_. Surrounding the square building, with its curving roofs and dark violet pillars, were rather ugly wooden walls made of thick trunks and spikes. Any intruder would have a tough time meandering the narrow mountain road, and if they got past that, even more trouble with the walls. There was a single gate on one side; the only way in, only way out.

Carved into the heavy wooden gate was a symbol; painted in blue and green. Two peacock tail trails; facing each other like mirroring fans.

The messenger hurried through the narrow valley path towards the stronghold, huffing violently as he went; speeding as far as his little hooves would allow.

He nearly tripped upon reaching the gate. Two boars stepped forward, spears at the ready. He threw up his hooves in fright, “Wait! I bring news from Gongmen, urgent for Lord Zhou!”

The two boards exchanged a glance.

...

A cup of herbal tea lay lukewarm and forgotten on the desk; various wooden tables, barely off the ground, sat littered with scrolls, papers and books. Atop a pile of stacked parchment sat one particular scroll; the painted characters only half done. In the centre of the crowded study, upon a simple mat that was encrypted with the same reed patterns as the shoji doors, sat a peacock. Tall but thin with an average tail; clad in bold blue feathers that fell to a faded green upon his crest. A pair of sharp brown eyes glared down at the scrolls, his wings set upon the table. His brown beak was set in an irritable frown.

“Hmm.”

“So...”

He glanced sideways. A peahen stood in the doorway; leaning upon the shoji screen. A blend of brown and green feathers, and a similar brown beak, the peahen would have perhaps been pretty at a first glance, adorned in a prettier green robe similar to her brother’s. But she was sneering in a way that poisoned any beauty she may have had, that and her rather sharp eyes and duller colouring. “Has your message reached the Master’s Council?”

“I should have received word weeks ago.” Zhou grumbled lowly, “I haven’t had so much as a note.”

“Pity. How long are we meant to scrape by on what resources we have left?”  She’d been admiring the tips of her wing, but dropped it to her side with an angry flop. “Thanks to that little _fiasco_ with the white menace, we have little to no power left.”

“We have the land.” Zhou shot back, tacking up a brush and beginning to finish the characters on the scroll. “I won’t risk sending another letter, however. Sensitive information like that is hard to keep under wraps as it is.”

“Which is why you where so frightened of sending out word in the first place. “ The peahen jeered behind him. He huffed out a breath through his nose. He’d wrap himself up in a scroll and send himself to Gongmen if it meant ridding himself of her...

“Qiánxíng...”

“We could have settled this whole thing _years_ ago.”

“The white menace would have found out. We needed time for him to forget.” Zhou snapped, not even bothering to look behind him. “The Masters may not even believe us, but they’ll be intrigued enough by the claim to investigate. It’s a start.”

Down the hall, there was a knock upon the last of the screen doors. The peahen shot a glare at her brother, watching as he stood, dusted himself off, and called:

“Yes?”

“Lord Zhou, a messenger from Gongmen has arrived, he says it’s urgent, sir!” Zhou’s face broke into a grin and he shot his sister a rather smug look.

“Speak of the devil. Excuse me.”

He flipped by her like a kite past a tree. She eyed him reproachfully, and followed suit. She ran her mouth all the way down the hall. The Stronghold was made up of rather narrow halls and rooms; various square dwellings all huddled together. It made for little comfort, but less chance of an intruder being able to move about with say, a lance.

Zhou arrived in one of the only places where it was spacious; a marble-floor chamber with a high painted ceiling. Various pillars, littered unevenly like trees, hoisted up said roof. The marble floor, dark navy blue, was alit with candles on the dreary day. In the centre of the chamber was a gathering of tables and chairs; standing beside one of the chairs was the messenger, hoofed hands shivering. Zhou raised a long feathered brow at the odd behaviour, but brushed it aside.

“You have news from Gongmen? Have the Masters replied?”

“Y-yes, My Lord.” The deer buck stammered quickly, stiffening in what he supposed was an attempt to appear more professional, “They request the presence of you and the – two in question – in Gongmen.”

He held out a scroll. Zhou and Qiánxíng stared at each other, near gawking (very unflattering for two nobles) before the brother coughed and quickly took hole of the scroll.

“Dear Lord Zhou and Lady Qiánxíng...”

...

“Be sure to make it discreet. I don’t want any sort of suspicion.” Shen placed the feathers on his wing together; imitating a thumb and forefinger to signal perfection. Nearby sat a jittery deer, who was perhaps writing the most terrifying message of his life. The Soothsayer regarded the two nearby, noting the guards needlessly pointing their blades at the poor creature.

“Perhaps you should read their first message.” The Soothsayer commented off-handedly. Shen’s narrowed eyes graced her bitterly.

“What do you mean?”

“Lord Zhou Guo sent a carefully transported message to Masters Rhino, Croc and Ox.” The old goat replied slowly, quietly churning the ashes in her bowl. Her eyebrow perked; “They made a request.”

Shen shot a fierce look down at the messenger, who held up his hoofs in a quick gesture, “I did not know, sire, I didn’t –“

“Silence!” In one sweep movement he’d kicked the deer messenger aside and stalked across the marble floor, “Find this message, bring it to –“

The Soothsayer was holding out her arm; the scroll, tipped with a green cap, gleamed in the early morning light. Shen slowly made his way towards her, eyes burning, and without so much as blinking he snatched the rolled up message from her hoof and pointedly ignored her smile.

With a flip he pulled it open, eyes scanning over the characters in a swift streak. “...”

_To the Master’s Council_

_On behalf of our deceased relative, Lady Feng Wei, we have sent this message with great care so that only the counsel may know of our predicament. Our relative has borne two children without marrying, to a peacock whose identity she would not reveal to us until much later. She informed us that the father was none other than the former Lord Shen, who, as you know, was the last in line for the throne before his banishment._

_The children are in our care and for their safety and our integrity; their existence has been kept quiet. But in these harsh times, we cannot support them. Therefore we graciously ask for your assistance in re-instating the two. We understand their illegitimacy compromises a lot of opportunity for them, but as Shen has no other relatives..._

“That slimy low-bred snake.” Shen tossed the scroll onto the ground beside the Soothsayer, not bothering to read the rest. With a furious scowl he paced away; the deer messenger ducking as he went by. “Trying to ‘graciously’ leach riches from my city using the waifs as their bargain key.”

“Waifs that are _yours.”_ The Soothsayer replied reproachfully, watching the back of his head, “You do not seem to be taking this seriously, Shen.

“Of course I am.” Shen replied, back to her still, evenly.

“You seemed unsurprised that Feng Wei passed away.”

Shen’s posture stiffened. For a moment the guards tensed and the messenger paled beneath his fur. But then Shen gave a muted, husky laugh. “She exists were she belongs, in a past mistake I will not be repeating.” His smile quickly turned into a sneer. “I shall not discuss it.”

The Soothsayer noted how tense his shoulders and neck were. She smiled, a hoof running down her beard. “I see.”

Shen’s eyes bulged once, but then a sickly sweet smile replaced his look. His expressions seemed to change quicker than a mantis blink. “She got her comeuppance, in the end.”

The Soothsayer’s smile was gone. The peacock turned away with a triumphant swish, looking back towards the messenger,

“Throw out the old scroll, I’m re-drafting.” There was a terrified flip of paper and the messenger poised his brush. Shen paid no mind, sauntering slowly as he spoke,

“Dear Lord Zhou and Lady Qiánxíng...”

...

_“We offer our condolences for the passing of your relative. Your claim is a great surprise to us, as the former Lord Shen’s whereabouts have been unknown for the past three decades. However, as there are no relatives left of the ancestral family of the Gongmen Peafowl, we cannot ignore this possibility.”_

He glanced up from the scroll at Qiánxíng, who for once wasn’t sneering, smirking or narrowing her eyes – the two of them almost looked like children on Winter Festival. Eyes wide, Zhou looked back to the scroll, “Therefore we request your presence, along with the children’s, at the Palace as soon as possible.”

“They believe us.” Qiánxíng breathed, a smirk finally spreading back to its cosy place on her beak, “Marvellous.”

“We shouldn’t bring the twins just yet.” She did a double-take as her brother rolled back the scroll. He looked serious, but pleased none the less.

“What do you mean?”

“If you act too quickly, it could spoil our chances. And if they truly believe us, they may wish to take the two off our wings.” Zhou prodded her shoulder with the scroll. She scowled,

“Ah. And if the stop believing us?”

“The Soothsayer they have – she may yet be able to determine the truth.” Zhou noted with a feather in the air. “Yes –I believe things are looking up after the...incident.”

“Pfft.” Qiánxíng, most un-lady like, blew out a breath through the corner of her beak. “We’ll see. Perhaps we should just bring one of them, then.”

“...Hmm, good idea.” She smirked openly; Zhou did his best to ignore it and pointed at a nearby servant.

“Bring Julan here.”

...

_She dreamed of the moment often, before and after it happened. The Dragon Warrior. She only dared to dream of it sometimes. Dreaming of and desiring something that could belong to anyone was a vice, she knew. It lead to the dangerous kind of loathing. Like Tai Lung. She’d only let herself wonder about the chance she would become the Dragon Warrior at certain moments. When she was small and she’d mastered her first Kung Fu Scroll. Her first level. First form. Fiftieth. Then, on the day she became a fully fledged master._

_Don’t expect it, she’d told herself during the Tournament. In her dreams to come she would remember the iron ox; blades striking the ground right beside her, an inch away from her cheek. The pound of her heart when she heard the music and crowds die down to silence. The single nod from Shifu._

_Twenty years she’d kept herself composed, but then, standing with her head bowed, paws together, it had taken every ounce of her ability not to shake. She was not afraid. How could she possibly be afraid? But her anticipation was burning inside her. She wanted the painful wait to be over, for Oogway to finally get done those stairs._

_She’d been caught off guard. She couldn’t breathe for a second when he pointed at her._

_A smash of a gong, and the world exploded. She dreamed of that moment often. Until she was sick of the memory, sick to the stomach._

_.._

“Hey, look!”

The group skidded to a halt. Tigress sighed slowly to regain herself. They weren’t even out of town yet; they’d only just crossed the bridge. However, Monkey had stopped in the street, staring at something on the floor. He lifted it slowly.

In his hand was a hat. For a moment, Tigress thought it was a food dish. A brow arching ever so slightly, she watched as Monkey place it on his head. A noodle bowl made of yarn and thread. The primate gave an easy grin. However, something else caught her attention. Lying to the side of the road, looking very dazed, was a goose. He was half-squashed by a very large pot. With a huff he tried to push it off himself, only to fail and flop down like a flattened sun lantern.

Tigress gripped the pot and lifted it easily. The goose gave a jump, swirling back into his knobbly legs. “Oh! Oh my, I did not see you there....” He peered at each of them, one by one. Then he spotted Monkey wearing the Noodle-Yarn hat and placed his hands on his hips, looking far from intimidating.

“That is company property, you!”

Tigress frowned and dropped the pot. Jokester or not, Monkey was a _Kung Fu Master_. “Excuse me?”

Monkey quickly placed the yarn hat back on the head of the goose. He straightened up and peered up at Tigress, “Thank you for your assistance, miss uh...?”

“Tigress.” She replied flatly. The goose didn’t seem to notice her tone at all,

“Would you like to try some noodle samples? Free, for your help!” He beamed, wings up. Crane tilted his head,

“Just samples...?”

“We’re in a hurry.” Tigress began moving. Viper smiled sheepishly at the goose, which blinked in surprise,

“Thank you very much, Mr Goose, but we’re on a very important mission.”

“Ah.” The old goose shrugged slowly, “It is all right, I do not need excuses. Business is just not booming.”

Tigress cast a look despite herself. A noodle shop sat behind the duck; a small, homey place led into by an arch. It looked very, very empty. “I am...sorry to hear that.”

“Hmm.” The old goose nodded quietly, eyes downcast, “Well, best be on my way to buy the vegetables.” He began waddling back into the restaurant.

Mantis looked up, “Ya know, Tigress, maybe we could –“

Tigress was already down the street.

“Come on.”

...

Tigress took the lead. Obviously. Gongmen was too far to take the easy way. They would never stop Lord Shen in time. The Five began over the mountains, and even in the middle of the year when summer was still blazing the land, snow began falling in their path. Tigress had been in mountainous areas her whole life; snow did not bother her. She trekked ahead; Crane fighting against the cold wind. She felt the bitter ice in the air bite at her ears, her arms. With a small growl she flicked her head, dislodging flecks of snow caught in her fur.

“So what happens when we actually _get_ there?” Tigress looked down. Mantis was slowly moving along by her foot; digging his sharp feet into the snow to keep the wind from blowing him away. “We do have a plan, right?”

“We gather information and keep out of sight.” Tigress replied over the wind, “We’ll survey our options once we get there. We don’t know just how strong Shen is.”

“How could one peacock take over an entire city in one night?” Viper murmured, sliding alongside mantis.

Tigress didn’t reply.

...


	3. Bad News

"Lord Shen...won't they notice all of the wolves guarding the city?"

The Boss Wolf watched as the older peacock's eyes narrowed and the content look on his face faltered. "Hmm." He sent him a sharp look, but said nothing just yet. The Wolf Boss glanced to the left quickly; he knew that pointing out a flaw in his employer's plan wasn't the best idea, even if it was an honest truth. But this time he'd felt the need to speak up. "Just a thought, sir."

"We shall send scouts ahead to anticipate them coming." The peacock placed his wingers in either sleeve, "You will order the wolves to clear a path; keep out of sight. Make sure nothing throws them off."

"Yessir. Can we expect...bodyguards?" He quirked a brow over his still working eye. Lord Shen gave a huff of laughter that didn't quite make it out of his throat.

"Perhaps. But they'll probably have hired the lowest they can get. They aren't exactly rolling in money anymore."

...

"So we just sit here."

"We have no choice."

Croc didn't particularly feel like moving his boy, actually. For decades he'd been moving, swimming, running. When he wasn't on a mission, he was asleep, eating, training, or in a meeting. Gongmen was a mighty city; very old, very industrial and vast. It was an honour to steward it. He hadn't considered himself a ruler, but then again, at the beginning he hadn't considered himself a hero. A sharp pang ran up his chest and he exhaled through his long snout. "...Rhino wouldn't be sitting here."

"He would, because if we stand up against Shen, the people will suffer. We do this for them." Ox was slowly pacing around the cell. Croc, on the top bunk, flopped onto his back. His brow creased.

"How did Shen buy the loyalty of a wolf clan?" Ox frowned to himself as well.

"Probably promised them a portion of the spoils when he conquers China." His voice was vacant. The two exchanged and uneasy glance. Did the two of them really believe, without a doubt, that that would happen?

There was a bark of laughter and the two Masters turned their heads. Nearby, two wolf guards were lounging on the overhang, legs dangling, tongues slightly out. Ox sniffed the air; the faintest draft of alcohol met his nostrils. His mind sparked despite the sting of defeat.

"And I suppose you know more than we do." Croc gave a half-grin despite himself. He knew what his old friend was plotting.

"More than you." One of the guards hiccupped, leaning back on buff arms. "Lord Shen gave us a good faith payment. Our goals...met up."

"So what happened? Ox questioned, "Whatever Shen offered, he probably won't give it to you in the end."

"Oh, he will. He really wanted to take down those stuffy kooks." Ox and Croc once again passed a look at each other. Croc spoke next, casually placing scaled arms behind his head.

"What kooks?"

"Anyone we know?"

A howl slid through the air; drifting along it like a flute, not cutting it like a knife. Ox's furrowed brow deepened, if possible, as the two wolves gave a start and stumbled out of sight. Croc folded his arms. "Hmph, thought we were getting somewhere."

"Enemy of my enemy is my friend. Stuffy kooks...I wonder..." Ox was staring at the floor, deep in thought. Croc raised his head a little, perplexed.

"Who are you thinking of, Ox?"

"...Nevermind. We're beyond helping them." The Ox sat down without another word.

...

The carriage would have been much finer had they made this journey more than a decade ago, Lord Zhou thought to himself dismally. It was probably the plainest carriage possible for a Noble House; a simple white fabric housing them inside. At least it was elongated; he glanced back at his thick tail with a grimace. It was pretty cramped, however. He supposed it was...better cover. The wagon was being towed by various boars; a fawn-red dog taking the lead and carrying a lance. Beside Zhou was his sister, applying a blue shadow to her eyelids. She looked the most irritable. "We won't exactly be making a good impression."

"We have no choice, unless you'd like to get out and walk, Dear Sister." He returned loftily. He watched in annoyance as she lined her eye with black paint. He hadn't thought it possible for her to make her eyes look even sharper; the black and blue popped out on her green and brown feathers. It made her face look even more ready to cut someone.

The wagon gave a tug and she swayed; smudging one end of the eye paint. She growled loudly and her brother ducked; his wing over his beak as he forced down a laugh. She tossed the brush at him,

"Like _you_ look any better, you has- been!"

The wagon gave another jiggle. Zhou grumbled under his breath. Behind the irritable peahen, to the side of his long train, sat a small silent figure in a plain hooded robe. Her wings sat before her; finger-like feathers softly twiddling together. A grey beak poked from underneath the bent hood, still and quiet. Qiánxíng regarded her out of the corner of her eye with a frown; Zhou, too.

"...Perhaps this was a mistake." Zhou murmured half-heartedly. "Perhaps we're rushing."

Qiánxíng elbowed him with her wing sharply in his side. He doubled over with a gasp. "Your lack of confidence is what's kept our family in the dirt for the past decade!"

"Keep your voice down." He growled, huffing. Qiánxíng rolled her eyes theatrically.

"We _are_ being cautious. Just keep your head up and we'll survive the indignity..."

"Oh really?"

"Well, I will." She smirked and re-applied the black paint around her sharp eyes. Behind her, the rather small figure gave a sigh. Zhou eyed her silently, his head still facing forward. He hoped his judgement wasn't faltering under desperation, but what choice did they have at this point?

...

Gongmen City was a breathtaking sight, even for the Dragon Warrior. As they drew near, Tigress found herself staring more than she wanted to at the hundreds of closely yet elaborately arranged buildings and towers; bridges passing over a river that looped in and out of the city like thread. The sun, though it was late into the afternoon, was up. Gongmen looked especially magnificent in the middle of the year. But Tigress knew, as they drew close to the outskirts of the city, that the nice weather wouldn't be complimenting the actual day.

They scaled the outer buildings, peering over the shingled roof. The palace, a tall tower hovering tall over the city, sat on the other side. Unless you took a boat (suicide at this point) the only way to it was through the city.

"You have to give the architectures credit." Mantis remarked in an off-hand manner, "They knew what they were going."

"We need to get to that tower without being spotted." Tigress cut in. Viper lifted her head. There were wolves everywhere, swarming the place like flies to a carcass, nudging and pushing the small pigs and rabbits shivering on the streets.

"How are there so many? Do we know this clan?" Viper murmured. Crane looked to the left, regarding a wolf shaking some coins out of a pig by shaking him upside down.

"Looks like they're just thugs for hire."

"That many, though?" Monkey rubbed his head. Tigress said nothing and tried instead to think. A tiger, snake, monkey, a crane – they'd be sticking out like a stain on white clothing. Mantis was the only one who could get away with just waltzing through. Maybe they could wait for nightfall. No – they'd wasted too much time already.

"Guys, guys, look!" Mantis hissed. All five of the masters ducked down lower, eyes barely skimming over the rooftop, as an especially roughed wolf sprung into view, barking commands at the others. Instantly the gathered canines began nudging the city goes out of the road; some of them ducking out of sight.

"...They're clearing the place."

"How can they know we're here?" Tigress nearly hissed. She was ready to give the order to move, but then the commanding wolf – which had one eye that was permanently closed (damaged?) – pointed down the road; not at them, but at the arch opening leading out of the city. Tigress frowned, "Crane...fly back in that direction, high. See what they're waiting for."

"On it." The lean avian swooped backwards, moving along the ground, stomach barely above the earth, until he was far back enough to avoid the city goers and the wolves seeing him. Then, he flipped upwards and followed the road.

...

The hooded figure peered out the carriage window; lifting the fabric sheet covering it with a subtle wing. She gazed up at the sky, the late afternoon breeze rolling in. Unusually chilly. She did not notice, for in the mountains it was always damp and cold. The sky was tinted purple as the sunset dared to begin. Against the sky she saw a shape moving, black and elegant. Her eyes widened as it passed nearer the carriage.

She took her hand away and let the curtain fall before Zhou and Qiánxíng could see her peeking out.

..

Crane landed with a soft and sharp swoop. "There's someone coming, guarded in a carriage – that must be who they're clearing the roads for."

"How many?" Tigress asked at once, mind working fast.

"Five boar guards, some canine smaller than the wolves, a deer at the back. Probably a servant...?" Crane couldn't quite tell, "They don't look that dangerous."

"Did ya see who was inside?" Mantis was standing on his hat.

"No, they're wrapped up tight. Looks like they've got a free pass into the palace." He nodded forward. Tigress turned and her eyes followed the bare road. It lead all the way through town...to the Palace.

"...I have a plan."

...

The carriage finally rolled into town. The streets in its view were all but bare at this point. The Boss Wolf watched from the shadowy rooftops, hand upon the wall, single eye glowering down at it. The boars surrounding the carriage looked indifferent, marching along. The dog at the front, glad in dark, wine-red uniform similar to a wushu suit was looking around suspiciously, though their face was masked with cloth. At the back a deer was huddled, clinging to the carriage. He looked beyond terrified.

With a smirk he turned and began making his way back to the palace, slipping through the rooftops. As the carriage passed over a bridge, Viper slid from underneath, slipping into the shadow of the undercarriage and curling around the wood, latching onto the bottom. The carriage moved past a pile of baskets; Tigress and rolled from side of the street to join her. At that a same moment, ahead of the moving cart, a pile of fruit tipped over. That split second was their cover; the boars all looked ahead with a blink, missing them. The canine taking the lead waved an arm to direct the party past the pile of rolling fruit; kicking one as they went. The fruit bounced off the wall and rolled towards the boar. Mantis, hiding upon the green apple, hopped onto the boar's knee armour, unseen.

Monkey was hopping through the rooftops, torso low, legs and arms moving him along like some kind of furry spider. He saw Mantis wave a leg at him.

He dove down into a barrel right beside the carriage's path. As it drew closer, he drew in a breath. The barrel's side scraped against the wheel, and his eyes bulged as it tipped over and began rolling away. Under the cart, hands and legs stretched and locked to keep her there, Tigress had a hard time resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

The canine up front, perhaps just a common dog, turned their masked head to watch the barrel go. Tigress's eyes widened by a twitch as she watched their feet halt. The carriage stopped with them. She and Viper exchanged a look. Mantis held his breath. The dog slammed a leg up on the barrel, stopping its rolling. With a rough hand they seized it and pulled it upright, raising their lance to stab whatever was inside –

Nothing. The dog remained still, quiet. Then they tipped the barrel away and waved an arm. The party moved again. Tigress exhaled slowly.

Monkey had his back flattened to a pillar nearby; arms tight by his sides. He peered around, watching the carriage move out of sight. He nibbled on his lip. Well, since when did things go exactly according to plan?

He saw the dog moving their head left, right, left right, clearly they weren't feeling easy. The boars, who had been obliviously moving along, seemed to me clutching their swords and clubs a little tighter. And he could hear the deer's teeth nibbling frantically on its hooves from here. He climbed up the pillar, back onto the rooftops. He'd just have to follow. He glanced upward and gave a toothed grin up at the sky, were he could see Crane moving. A blur. Alone, he wasn't a threat.

The sky was turning red. The sun was going down.

The carriage moved closer and closer to the Palace, and the silence as heavy as molten gold weighed down on the little party trekking through the jungle of buildings. Qiánxíng lifted the curtain over the carriage window this time, narrowed eyes scaling the roads. "...Zhou." Her voice wasn't a whisper but it was so very far from loud. Zhou peered over her lean shoulder. He inhaled through his nose slowly.

"...Stay calm."

" _Something's_ wrong."

The smaller peahen behind her raised her hooded head. Qiánxíng didn't notice; "What is Teegan doing, letting us get this far in without warning us?"

"No going back now. Keep calm." Zhou hissed again. At the head of the party, the dog came to a halt. The palace gate was tall, and in the dying sunlight it cast shadows that nipped at their toes. They turned their head back to the boars and nodded stiffly.

The gates began to open with a loud shift. Zhou and Qiánxíng exchanged a look inside. Below, huddled under the carriage, Tigress scowled. It moved into the courtyard. It was fast, broad, and built of clear grey stone that was sharp against the redness of the sky. The colours made her heart beat, ready for fighting. Raw colours that meant no good. It was finally there, outside the tower, that the carriage came to a final halt and the door slid open. Viper and Tigress turned their heads quickly as they saw a brown, thin leg reach out and a sharp foot land on the ground. Another joined it, then another pair. Then Tigress saw a trail of blue and green slid out like a gown. A train. Another peacock.

She kept as still as stone. There were two peafowl, one male, and one female, clearly related. The male colourful, but typical looking. The female green at the head but brown at the wings and lower neck. Unremarkable clothing that was just a few stages higher than commoner robes. Not that powerful, but more than the people in the city.

Mantis had abandoned the leg of the boar and had scuttled under to meet them. Those boars were surrounding the two peafowl now, the dog at their side.

Then, another pair of feet, similarly shaped but far smaller, stepped out of the carriage and padded along. The two adult peafowl eyed a little hooded peahen scuttling towards them, head bent. "Not a word." The male said stonily. The female gave a smirk that made Tigress's temper flair beneath her stillness.

The party began moving slowly and quietly towards the palace, backs to them. Tigress couldn't see their faces, but she knew they were anxious. Out of earshot at last, Viper whispered,

" _What_ is going on? Who _are_ they?"

"Some kind of nobility...or former nobility." Tigress muttered. "I don't like this."

"Neither do they, by the looks of it." Mantis commented, "Where are Crane and Monkey...?"

"They'll catch up. The plan was to get inside, and we will. We need to see what Shen wants with these people before we blow our cover." Tigress said. This could be bigger than some weapon. This wasn't some thug taking over a village.

She saw the dog that had been leading the group, lance in hand, turned and stare around the courtyard. Tigress, Viper and Mantis went completely still. Tigress felt something in her gut. Defensive. This person, she would keep an eye on. This dog, we would fight eventually. She was sure of it. This was a warrior, gripping the lance tight in their paw. But crude, her teachings said. Something about their stance was off.

Silent, the canine turned their back and moved after the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julan did not expect the day to turn out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

Chapter Four

Sprung

...

When Julan had awakened that morning, she hadn’t been expecting _this_.

Gongmen was quieter than she thought it would be, and the _colours._ They weren’t dull and overly designed like her relative’s dwellings, it was bright and the patterns were just enough.

But being bundled up like a dumpling, shoved into the back of a cart and driven out here with the order to keep her beak shut kind of took the excitement away.

They could have at least told her; maybe she wouldn’t feel so uneasy. It was so _quiet_. She hated everyone looking at her; even with the hood. Usually she was someplace hidden, away, but here she knew the boars were staring at her, guards, too. Their stares burned through the fabric hiding her face, and the burn went right through her cheeks into her throat.

The palace should have made her feel excited. Staring up at it now, in the red evening, however, she could barely stop herself shivering. The light was dimmer now; she could only see the shape of it. It looked jagged and dark, and loomed over her in a way that just didn’t feel right. She swallowed, breathing in to compose herself, and followed Zhou and Qiánxíng without a word.

She heard them mumbling fretfully and her stomach churned.

She looked past them at the back of Teegan’s covered head, but she didn’t look back at her. She wanted desperately to ask her what was going on, but it was so quiet...talking felt like a death sentence.

So she followed, her heart sinking with every step, trying to keep her mind blank. Trying not to think.

...

“We’ll never get in without blowing out cover if we don’t go _now_.” Viper hissed. Tigress could see the heavy doors were beginning to open to allow the peafowl inside. She gritted her teeth and scanned the skyline for Crane. She could see him, far above.

But _where_ was monkey?

A golden-furred ball rolled under the carriage. Tigress’s claws nearly flew out; only for Monkey’s hooting chuckle to greet her. She exhaled, “Monkey –“

“Look what I found.” The monkey, awkwardly sitting up as best he could under the cart, held out what looked like...

“Clothes?”

“We’ve followed them this far.” Mantis shrugged towards the back of the party moving inside the palace. Tigress’ brow creased. Disguises? A little amateur and comical, but what choice did they have? She lifted a paw and broke off the bottom of the carriage. “All right.”

...

The deer guard standing around the courtyard blinked upon seeing the door to the carriage slide open one more, and various forms appear from within. Most of them quite large. How had they _fit?_

A bird swooped in to join them as they marched across the courtyard, dressed similarly to the board guards surrounding the peafowl before. The guards exchanged uneasy glances, but did nothing.

...

The lean canine at the front of the Lord’s party once again came to a stop; the boars surrounding the peafowl like flies to honey skidding to a stop with them. A tower of stairs lay ahead; several servants were scuttling forward. The heaviness in the air had grown with the darkness in the sky; sunset had come and night was fast approaching. Huddled behind her two older relatives and the boar guards, the smaller peahen was barely visible. The servants bowed graciously and invited the group upstairs to meet the Masters – without meeting their eye.

Qiánxíng eyed her brother out of the corner of her eye sharply. “We should just go back.”

“It’s far too late.” Zhou muttered back as they began moving towards the stairs; as slowly as possible. “We have protection.”

“We should have brought more guards with us.” Qiánxíng muttered, “We look like a joke.”

The doors behind them clunked shut, only to open again. The coaxed creek made the peafowl turn their heads and look behind them with a blink. An assortment of different animals glad in plain, dark armour and gear, marched stiffly forward. Zhou’s long brows arched. Those uniforms looked almost like –

“Who -?” A antlered palace guard began, only to be cut off. A feline, tall, sturdy and taking up the lead spoke over him,

“We are the Lord and Lady’s secondary security. The family felt it needed.” She brushed past him without even giving him a glance. Zhou’s brain bolted, as did Qiánxíng’s. The group – his eyes flew over them – a monkey, a snake, a bird and a tiger– were standing around them instantly. Before their boar guards could react.

“We’re here to help.” The tiger said sharply to him. Zhou stared back at her. Clearly the palace guards hadn’t heard her. What this a trick? Where these mercenaries looking for an extra coin? This group, however, struck him as familiar in a way he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“...I see...”

“Lord Zhou, do you know this -?”

“Yes, yes. I had them follow from behind to keep an eye out for bandits that may be following.” He sent the tiger’s hard face a look at that, “They are with us.”

The antlered guards looked hesitant. Teegan the dog, up front, was glaring at the tiger with so much venom it burned through their cloth mask. Zhou gave a stiff nod and the part advanced towards the stairs; the newest members of the group mingling in with the boars. Qiánxíng stiffened when something hopped onto her shoulder. Her face blanched and she raised a wing to swat it –

“Hey, hey, hey, here to help, remember?” A hushed voice shot up at her. A mantis, wrapped up like a mummy, was perched on her shoulder. Qiánxíng sneered at him foully.

“Who are you lot, really? Why help us?” She sneered as quietly as possible. The sound of the group’s footsteps was the only thing other than that, and the beat of them did nothing to ease the tension. The Mantis leaned in; a pincer to his mouth,

“Fearsome Five. We’re here to help you.” The peahen’s sharp face softened in surprise. The little living leaf had been so quiet she was sure even Zhou hadn’t heard it.

“...Right.” She turned to face forward, “Be sure that you do.”

Mantis stared.

His senses pricked. He looked behind him, and he saw, in the shadowy cover of the hood, the smaller peahen was staring at him, half-gaping, eyes wide. “...”

He shrugged a little, feeling a bit awkward, and hopped off her relative’s shoulder and back to the ground, avoiding being stood on by the boars with a whip of his feet.

...

The climb up the stairs was more intense than Tigress could have imagined. She kept glancing back at the three peafowl as discreetly as she could manage; taking in every detail and trying to figure out their purpose without diving into conversation. This wasn’t the time to talk, and questioning them would put Shen on alert as well as the dog up front. She was sure the canine was glaring back at her now and again, too.

The smallest peahen she could barely get a glimpse of; small, scrawny, perhaps not as young as she seemed. The hood hid her face. She was dressed far plainer than the other two, and it sparked Tigress’ interest. Just who was she, if not a relative? What was the purpose of bringing someone who was barely out of childhood here?

The reached mid-way up the palace. Tigress’ defences leaped up. Two apes, hulking and armoured, stood on either side of the next staircase, eyeing them without much courteously. Tigress noticed then that the antlered guards had shuffled back. They’d been surrounding them in a tight-knit circle before, now they were handing them over to larger guards? Shen wasn’t sparing any expense.

Monkey, who was tiny compared to them, leaned from the back of the assembly to eye them almost challengingly. They regarded with wrinkled noses. The smaller primate waved sly, grinning, and they scowled.

The two formidable creatures made the Lord and Lady glance at each other uncomfortably. Tigress caught the smaller peahen peering around them at the apes in wonder. The canine, whose name she had yet to hear, stopped in front of the gorillas stiffly.

“We are here to see the Master of Gongmen City.” Tigress’ ear twitched. Female. Not feminine, but female. One of the gorillas nodded stiffly,

“We shall escort you...” Tigress saw the ghost of a smirk cross over his mug. She glanced behind her and gave a swift nod to the rest of the five. Then she speeded up, coming side to side in her pace with the canine as they scaled the last steps, gorillas behind them. Now she saw a pair of oval orange eyes glaring at her, and she frowned back. The two ventured stiffly up, taking the lead.

“For now we’re on the same side.” Tigress said lowly.

“For now.” The mow voice of the canine replied. “I’m watching you, cat.”

Tigress nodded once.

...

The doors of the balcony where open, basking the throne room in a reddened light. The colours of the world seemed to drain with it. Shen moved past the light cast by the open door, lance in hand, slowly spinning the gleaming silver. His poise was rigid. He twirled the blade and slid forward, making a sweeping manoeuvre along the floor; fan tail whipping through the air as he tossed the blade up and caught it.

“You are nervous.” He stiffened, halfway through stabbing an invisible enemy. He straightened up with a scowl, masking his how he’d been thrown off.

“I am not _nervous._ They are coming to me on a _platter_ – it was ridiculously easy.”

“You really think you’ll be able to do it, don’t you?” The Soothsayer commented with his blade still hovering inches from her face. Shen struck his blade down on the floor like a staff.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He retorted, turning away. He had no time to mull over such sentiments. Commoners had a blessing when it came to relatives; if you didn’t have much of an estate they had less of a chance of stabbing you in the back. Royalty was an altogether new situation; his parents didn’t have him for the sake of having a child, they needed an heir. He didn’t.

“I will not have some illegitimate waifs taking what’s mine.” He elaborated, pacing slowly across the throne room, “This is the how the world works among _rulers_. They are of no use to me.”

“You say that now.” Soothsayer said quietly, “But one meets his destiny on the road he takes to fulfil it, Shen. The prophecy has and will always be about what _could_ happen.”

“I shall tell you what _will_ happen, Soothsayer.” Shen’s face was dark in the dimly lit chamber, his eyes bright and red like the sky outside. His voice was dangerously quiet. “I will dispose of them and continue my plan. It’ll be over this _very day.”_

The old goat slowly shook her head. “You bring whatever comes on yourself, Shen.” She murmured sadly. “You could have prevented this hatred within those close to you.”

A shallow laugh. “Those closest to me loathed me, Soothsayer. It seems it’ll run in the family.”

_Crunch._

“You – you – I told you stop STOP that, you creepy old thing!”

...

“I thought I heard someone yelling.” Zhou commented as they scaled the last staircase. It wasn’t a short walk. Qiánxíng cocked a brow,

“Wonderful, we’re walking right into an argument. This day is a _peach_.”

Taagen drew a long breath in through her nose. Tigress glanced at her, “What is it?” She murmured. The canine’s brow furrowed beneath the cloth mask. “Something smells off. It’s like...smoke. I can’t make it out.”

“All right, you two.” Zhou was striding further now, coming between the two female warriors and taking the lead. “Follow my actions and keep your eyes forward. We don’t know what’s in store.” Tigress’ nose wrinkled slightly and the two followed, the rest of the party after them.

They stepped into the tallest chamber, and Tigress’ eyes flickered around instantly. The floor was marble black and decorated with constellation signs; each pillar unique in detail and forest-like around the room. In the centre above disc-like stairs lay a place she assumed the throne should be; only it was covered in a...sheet. She frowned.

Zhou and Qiánxíng came to a halt; standing before the apparently covered throne. They stared about, their neutral masks fading. Clearly they were anxious, too anxious to hide it now. The girl they brought with them remained huddled back amidst the bodyguards. With a sweep of her wing she drew back her hood, and Tigress looked over her shoulder.

Scrawny had been a good guess. She wasn’t pretty, but not ugly; perhaps around the age of fourteen or fifteen. Feathers that were perhaps originally a peach colour had been... _dyed_ with markings that may have held some meaningful shape ones, but now looked like smudged red-brown chalk upon her plumage. A pair of red-brown eyes stared around the room, wide-eyed and shivery; a rather limp red crest hanging at the back of her head. A grey beak, so different from her relative’s brown, was tightly shut.

Tigress raised a brow at the scruffy looking girl before something caught her attention. A sound. The two peafowl in front stared around in alarm, struck silent. Viper raised her head; Monkey stopped glaring at the large apes, Crane went still as he listened with every fibre of his being. A soft, metallic clink. Getting closer.

Zhou’s frown barely stirred his anxious face. “What –“

A white, sleek form appeared from behind the cloth-covered throne. A peacock, glad in pure silver and dotted with red slunk into view, eyes boring down at them and a calm, callous smile upon his beak. _“Good Evening.”_

“Lord Shen...?”

Zhou and Qiánxíng’s faces paled in horror, but in that split second it was too late. The two turned but the gorillas stomped in front of the stairs with a grunt; from above black shapes swooped down and landed all around the party. Tigress threw up her arms and took her stance; the Five following suit. Viper whipped out, tripping some of the wolves that had descended; Monkey leaped onto the heads of the gorillas and began kicking at them. Mantis and Crane dodged a shower of blades tossed by a group to their left. Before Tigress and Teegan, the Wolf Boss Landed in a crouch. He stood in a swift motion and with a gruff laugh he lashed out. Tigress countered, striking his side. Teegan ducked back and tried to hit the wolf from behind. He dodged Tigress’ next swipe and dove at the other canine with a snarl; fist just missing her face.

Tigress readied herself for another attack when a slicing noise slid through the air. She froze. All around, blades were pointing at her. At the rest of the five, at the boar guards who had been beaten down by the wolves instantly. There were dozens, in this cramped space – too many.

Julan reeled back, trapped in the cluster, a single gasp escaping her throat. Teegan spun at hearing it, distracted for a second –

The Wolf Boss lunged at her and with a swift kick, anchored her shoulder to the floor with his foot.

She glared heatedly, silent. He snickered down at her in return.

Zhou and Qiánxíng stepped back, though there was nowhere to run. Shen slunk down each step, though did not come down enough to be at level. The sheet was gone, and standing in the place of the throne was a bulky metal contraption they couldn’t describe.

“Killing two birds with one stone.” Shen couldn't resist the line, however liche. “In more ways than one.”

...

It had been easy. And perfect. Every moment was just as he’d imagined it; from their last ditch attempt to fight, to the looks of utter terror upon the last of House Guo’s faces. It was almost comical, how it all played out in his favour. They’d been exactly as he’d envisioned - well, their _band_ was far less impressive however, as was their attire. They’d pass as wealthy merchants, but as a Lord and Lady? Please. “I have to say, I expected a bit more of a struggle. Though I’m not too disappointed.”

“What have you done?” Lord Zhou hissed, feathered hands curling. Shen had to laugh at such a facade.

“Gongmen is mine again, as it should be.” He replied, eyes focusing on him, then his sister. She sneered up at him, but her fear – like her brother’s – seeped through like wine on white fabric. “And you both walked so willingly into my trap, I almost feel flattered.”

“Don’t be.” The peahen shot up at him. Shen felt his smile faltered.

“ _Do_ watch your tongue.”

His eyes flickered behind them. Staring at him was a smaller, scrawny peahen dressed like a guttersnipe rather than a lady’s daughter. Muddled looking colouring, her soft face lined in horror, eyes far too wide for her little head. She was staring at him as if looking at a ghost.

“Ah, there you are, _Child.”_ This little waif, his blood? He wasn’t regretful not to know her name. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, it was absurd. He glanced sideways, “You honestly think _this_ is the one destined to defeat me?”

“I do not.“

All heads turned. Julan raised her head, her blank mind finally turning its clogs as she registered what she was looking at. An old goat, with horns that looked too heavy for her head...smiling at her as if she’d always _known_ her.

...and a beard?

“I _know_ she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be a 'reveal' story. I am your father Darth Vader moment. Or reverse. But that's bee done.
> 
> But this is more of a 'I am your father, and I'm going to find you and kill you' moment. DRAMA.


End file.
